


Dirty Deeds

by sayjerk



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayjerk/pseuds/sayjerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian accidentally with great intent have hate sex and everything just gets worse from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Deeds

The last thing Kurt wants to be in his last high school year is in this weird, solely sex-driven situation with Sebastian Smythe that involves hurting Blaine and hating himself. And yet, here he is, softly knocking on Sebastian's door like he's a shameful call-boy. A hooker from that shady street down near Santana's house. And, he might as well be, really, considering the way he has his jacket's lapels pulled up, the wool resting against his cheeks, and he keeps glancing up and down the dorm's hallways even though it's two in the night.

The door opens and Sebastian leans against it, cocky smirk in place and hips slanted.

"Well, Hummel, do come in."

Kurt glares and shoves past him with his nose in the air. Sebastian's room is clean and organized just like the rest of him with his plain white t-shirt and fitted blue jeans. He's beautiful and horrible and everything Kurt wants and wishes he didn't want. Everything, all at once, and still, Kurt can't break himself off of Blaine because in the end, Kurt isn't everything Sebastian wants. Kurt knows that and he thinks he must be some insane level of masochistic (and curiously selfish) for knocking on that door time after time.

"All those layers, Princess. We've talked about this."

"It's freezing outside, Smythe."

"Oh, poor, little Red Riding Hood."

Sebastian always does this, fuels the beginning of their meetings with as much snark as he can as though then he'll have an excuse for gently tracing Kurt's lips later. Kurt gives back as good as he gets and he thinks that's the root of the problem right there. The first time this happened, Kurt had riled Sebastian up, had let Sebastian rile him up and soon, Kurt had been pressed against the wall and Sebastian had slip-slapped his fingers all over Kurt's body. Today won't be any different and Kurt's skin is buzzing with restrained energy and ignominious need.

"Does that make you the big, bad wolf?" Kurt asks, teasing his fingers over the buttons of his jacket and thrilling in it when Sebastian's eyes flicker down hungrily to catch the movement.

"Whatever gets you off," Sebastian says, tearing his eyes away from Kurt's fingers and shooting an overly confident grin. Kurt envisions his knuckles breaking the skin around that grin, thinks about breaking his own bones just to see blood cloud the confidence, just to see hesitation.

"You wouldn't know the first thing about-"

Kurt's head connects with the unforgiving wood of the door in a sick snap and Kurt's gasp of pain gets eaten right up by Sebastian mouth. He kisses with such force, that's what Kurt had liked at the first, had liked the most, and he always digs his thumbs into the ridges of Kurt's ribs, always dips down to bruise over Kurt's hipbones. Like a routine, like there are steps one, two, and three to marking Kurt up.

"Don't finish that sentence, babe. You know I have a thing against bullshit."

"Oh, do you?" Kurt asks, but it lacks heat because he's panting, pawing helplessly at Sebastian's back and trying to get his leg hooked up against Sebastian's hip. Sebastian grabs his other leg by the back of his knee and hauls him up as easy as you please until Kurt has his ankles crossed against Sebastian's ass. Sebastian stumbles back, hands under Kurt's armpits, and walks them to the bed.

Sebastian's family is unnecessarily rich and they got Sebastian a room all to himself, and then went as far as to make it the size of two regular rooms put together. Because they're just thatrich. Kurt teases Sebastian about that sometimes after they're spent and sprawled on the silk sheets, elbows Sebastian when he comments on the increased surface area being a good thing rather than a liability. Kurt has to silently agree as he's falling gracelessly back onto a bed that's wide enough for every single filthy things he wishes Sebastian would do to him.

 

 

Kurt has everything under control, he does. He knows how to kiss Blaine dizzy enough so he doesn't notice the finger shaped bruises on his stomach. He knows how to keep hating Sebastian even though he's a little bit in love with his smile, a little bit too far gone to fight it. He knows how to force his eyes to meet his Dad's without the sharp, ruthless spike of shame. He knows how to juggle two worlds so they never mix. He has it all down to an art, and it's only to be expected when it starts to fall apart.

 

 

Sebastian is kissing sins up his stomach, fingers tight around Kurt's wrists, unrelenting and slender. Kurt feels he's on the verge of tears, like there's a sob stuck right in his throat and if Sebastian places one more gentle kiss anywhere on his skin, he'll burst. This morning he had been drinking coffee with Blaine at Lima Bean and he hadn't admonished Blaine when he had hooked a finger and tugged down his scarf. Funny thing, guilt. He had been two seconds away from scratching his heart out with bare fingers when Sebastian had sauntered in with his slim hips and firm grin.

Kurt doesn't know why but he had smiled, really smiled for the first time in days.

It doesn't feel fair because all Sebastian is getting out of this sordid little arrangement is an easy fuck. He doesn't have to wine and dine Kurt when Kurt drops to his knees like a trained pet whenever Sebastian wants him to.

"You're quiet. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I miss your bitchy, bitchy voice. Am I not hitting the right buttons, Princess?" He grins against Kurt's skin, devilish and wide and so beautiful that Kurt can't help tugging him up by the hair and tasting it for himself. Sebastian comes easily, gliding up and boxing Kurt in, and this is what Kurt hates the most. They fit together like clichéd, starstruck lovers and it's quite possibly the most irritating thing Kurt has ever had the displeasure of noticing.

Kurt slows down the kiss, is all but pecking along Sebastian's lips, and he whispers, "Maybe I'm getting sick of you."

Sebastian laughs and it's joyous with no trace of insecurity whatsoever. And, that right there, that's the second most irritating thing Kurt has ever had the displeasure of noticing.

"That'd make me Blaine."

Kurt shoves Sebastian off of him so quick that Sebastian fails to grab onto the sheets and falls off the bed. Kurt sits up and drops his face into his hands, breathes in quick and efficient until he has enough energy mustered up to get off the bed. Sebastian doesn't get up, just leans back on his hands and watches as Kurt stumbles through the room picking his clothes up. He looks flushed, confused, and angry. Kurt hates himself for wanting to stay.

"Sorry," he mumbles, certain Sebastian heard the break in his voice, and all but runs out of the room.

 

 

It's understandably awkward when Kurt runs into Sebastian at Blaine's house. (Of all places.) Blaine is hosting a tasteful, little send-away party for Kurt and apparently Blaine thinks Sebastian counts as 'close friends and family'. Kurt is tense all throughout the party and unintentionally brushes off Blaine more than once while trying to keep an eye on Sebastian.

Who is moving in on some poor, hapless twink. Great.

Kurt's fingers tighten around his cup and his jaw clenches. Sebastian places a hand on the counter the twink is leaning against and the boy, and Kurt is pretty sure that's actually Blaine'scousin, nearly lights up in giddy flames. What an awfully Sebastian thing to do; hit on random civilians while you're supposed to be celebrating someone's bright future.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

He blinks and turns to find Blaine gazes curiously at him. He clears his throat and plasters on a smile.

"Nothing. Have I thanked you already for this party?"

Blaine is easily dissuaded from asking further and he smiles at the signs of upcoming praise, tilting his chin up teasingly. "No, I don't suppose you have."

Kurt smiles at him, warmly kissing his lips, and tries to choke down the horrible, horrible feeling of guilt clawing at his chest when he catches Sebastian looking.

 

 

Kurt holds out for fourteen days. For fourteen days, he plays the perfect boyfriend while actually being a perfect boyfriend, past mistakes excluding, and it's going quite well until he finds himself outside Sebastian's dorm room. He's wearing a bright red coat, thinks he might as well have a scarlet 'A' stamped on his face, and his hands are in delicate, black gloves. For some reason, he feels confident. Beautiful, if only for a brief moment. The bravado fades when Sebastian opens the door.

He looks tired, worn, and just like the inside of Kurt's facade.

"Hummel," Sebastian breathes out, like he isn't even surprised, and Kurt tries not to stare at the way his jaw is working.

"Smythe," he says, shooting a weak smile that isn't returned. Or appreciated from the looks of Sebastian.

"What are you doing here?"

Now, Kurt could answer that one thousand times over and still not tell the truth, so he settles for the least embarrassing lie.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior that night. You didn't deserve that and I should have explained."

"Explained what?"

Kurt falters a little at that. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had really been counting on Sebastian being too horny to ask questions.

"Why I ran."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow in his dumb, patented way of silently deeming people idiotic. Kur tries not to bristle under it.

"I just..."

Kurt can't think of anything to say that won't sound like a feeble cop-out.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and says, "Whatever, Hummel. Apology accepted and shit. You can skip on ahead on High Morality Road."

He moves back to close the door and something about that, something about the look in his eyes, makes Kurt slap his hand against the door. Sebastian blinks at him and Kurt forces his way inside, breathing hard for some embarrassing reason. Once inside, he doesn't know what to do except maybe cry and fall to Sebastian's feet or something equally as degrading.

"I'm sorry," he says because Sebastian never gave him the chance to before.

"So, what, I'm supposed to fuck you to let you know you're forgiving or something? I'm really starting to feel like a booty call, Princess."

He says 'princess' like he wants to slice Kurt up with the curves and sharp lines and Kurt would be the first one to say he deserves it. His chest feels heavy and light at the same time and he wants to curl up against Sebastian in a way he has never wanted to with Blaine. And, isn't that the whole problem to begin with.

"I didn't come here to- I didn't. I just don't want it to be uncomfortable for us both every time we run into each other. That is really all there is to it."

He's talking to his boots so he doesn't notice Sebastian has moved until he's tipping up his chin. Sebastian's eyes are Kurt's favorite eyes in the whole world. Kurt nearly doubles over in sickness as that thought catches up with him, but Sebastian is leaning forward and kissing his lips. And, Kurt can finally, finally breathe.

 

 

Kurt really, for sure, positively knows he's in trouble when Sebastian kisses his neck and tells him it's his birthday. Kurt rolls over and stares at him, says, "You spent the whole day with me," and Sebastian just smile easily, like, "I guess so." And, Kurt just knows he's in so much trouble.

 

 

Lately, they've taken to skipping right over the snark routine and just getting down to the too-much affection and the too-much desire. It doesn't help that Sebastian makes corny as fuck jokes (being as emotionally stunted as he is, they come down to, "Premarital sex? My, oh my.") and Kurt can't pretend to be disgusted at how turned on he is.

It also doesn't help that Sebastian sometimes (only sometimes) fucks him face to face and drags it out, rolls his hips instead of snapping them, and looks at Kurt like he's the only thing that will ever matter. Kurt hates those times as much as he loves them. Like, say, right now.

"Fuck," Sebastian groans and Kurt tries to close his eyes against the golden, golden boy that's tearing his world apart. He thinks of Blaine and his stupid, cute bowties and his charming face and the way he always gives Kurt his jacket when he's cold. And, Kurt sort of wants to throw up all over Sebastian's silk sheets.

"Don't," Kurt says and Sebastian stops moving immediately. Kurt licks his lips and flushes red before saying, "Don't come inside me. I don't. I..."

Sebastian stares down at him for a minutes, sweat dripping down his nose, before suddenly pulling out of Kurt and making him gasp at the sudden loss. Kurt makes a confused noise and then promptly gets flipped over to his stomach, Sebastian's hands firm on his hips. Sebastian shoves a pillow under him and slides right back into Kurt, no teasing fingers or words. And, he starts to fuck Kurt like Kurt has never been fucked before. He has to slap his hands up against the headboard to avoid banging into it and Sebastian starts talking utter filth. And, not the good kind.

"What is it, Princess? If I don't come inside you, it won't be like cheating? Is that it, you stupid little fuck. Well, too bad, I like getting my job done."

Kurt gasps into the bed as Sebastian starts fucking him in earnest, hands gripping his waist and sweat falling on his back. Kurt feels every burning inch, feels Sebastian's nails dig possessive and sure into his skin, and he wants so badly to rewind back a lifetime. Later, Sebastian will pretend he didn't overstep a boundary, will run a finger shamelessly through the cum on Kurt's thighs, and it'll be the same sick cycle they've been stuck in since day one.

 

 

School is just about to end when Kurt finds out he didn't get into NYADA and what a graduation present that turns out to be. Kurt lets Blaine comfort him, lets his dad encourage him, lets his brother hold him, and then slips away to Sebastian's dorm like the giant idiot he is. He's been on the verge of hysterical tears all day and something about Sebastian's sleep-rumpled hair and bruised red lips makes him break. His knees buckle but Sebastian catches him before they hit the floor.

He whispers his insecurities into Sebastian's ear and Sebastian kisses them away with his tongue. He runs cold fingers up Kurt's spine, around his neck, and through his hair. Kurt noses at Sebastian's collarbone and kisses his jaw. For the first time in a long time, Kurt doesn't feel afraid.

 

 

In what must be some sort of consequence of bad karma, Rachel Berry finds out about Kurt's 'affair' because Kurt is careless as fuck and also majorly clumsy when it comes to Important Things. She's shocked, scandalized, over the fact that someone would choose anyone over Blaine Anderson, and Kurt tries to focus on her naivety rather than her scorn. She lectures him for an hour straight about cheating and tangled webs and how, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you better sort yourself out. We have a world to take over," and, naturally, proceeds to manufacture an intricate, hypothetical scenario that has no actual chance of ever happening.

Kurt, in a moment of true weakness, decides to seek help from Santana Lopez. In his defense, she's been on both sides of the spectrum and is a mentor to all aspiring adulterers, really.

"Oh, you pretty, pretty pony."

Kurt groans and falls forward, burying his face into Santana's floral bed sheets. He rolls over to his back and Santana lies down next to him. Santana has stars on her ceiling, childish and blue and randomly patterned around the fan. They're oddly beautiful and they remind him of Brittany's eyes.

"What would you do if you were me?"

"Go into gay porn. Make millions with your lily white ass."

He looks at her and can't help but mirror her grin.

"Either way, someone's gonna get hurt, you know that," she says as she looks back up at the ceiling.

Kurt closes his eyes and thinks of blue eyes and unrequited loves.

 

 

It's Sebastian that indirectly helps him settle on a career. What a cruel, cruel world. It happens when Kurt taking utter shit about Sebastian's clothing choices while undressing him and kissing exposed skin. Sebastian rolls his eyes, tugs Kurt up by the elbows and tangles a hand into his hair (and Kurt will totally reprimand him later for that, he will), and says, "What are you doing singing? You should be designing clothes for entitled, bitchy queens like yourself."

Sebastian busies himself with Kurt's neck but Kurt is struck dumb and lame and boneless. He shoves a hand against Sebastian's face and crawls off the bed, quickly tugging on his boots. Sebastian grabs the back of his sweater and pulls like a little boy, saying, "What did I say this time?"

Kurt's heart feels like it might give out as he turns around and Sebastian looks sad, almost devastated. Kurt scoots up, takes Sebastian's head in both heads, and places a hard kiss on his mouth.

"You just helped me figure out my life," he says and kisses him again, softer this time, before fleeing the room with his jacket clutched in his trembling hands.

 

 

Blaine listens patiently as Kurt talks excitedly over applying for fashion schools and he doesn't even complain when Kurt unceremoniously dumps his head from Kurt's lap to the couch as he gets up. Rachel is scowling at him from across the table and for once, Kurt isn't sick with guilt.

"You're still gonna go to New York?" Blaine asks, gently grabbing Kurt's wrist to stop him from pacing frantically.

"Yes, well. I did get accepted to NYU."

Blaine smiles and there it is again, guilt overcoming happiness and excitement way too easily. Kurt decides he's going to let Blaine go tomorrow. He's going to let Sebastian go, too. And, then, he'll try being just Kurt, the way it used to be.

Just Kurt and a million ideas.

 

 

His dad is arguably more excited than he is, says he always knew Kurt belonged knee-deep in fabrics instead of some boring musical (Kurt lets that one go), and then, he tears up because this is it. Kurt is really, really leaving. Kurt smiles through broken, thrilled sobs and his heart feels lighter than it has in weeks.

 

 

Kurt asks Blaine to meet him at his house and takes him down to the basement. He sits Blaine down on his bed and paces in front of him with his hands clasped together almost painfully. Blaine looks nervous, and Kurt feels like the biggest asshole in the whole world. But, he has to come clean.

"I cheated on you," he blurts out, still pacing and actively avoiding looking at Blaine.

"What?"

"I cheated-"

"Is this about Chandler?"

Kurt is stunned into eye-contact and Blaine is frowning, almost looking bored. God, Chandler is such old news. How can Blaine still have him on his mind? Kurt shakes his head, more for himself than as an answer for Blaine, and takes in an unsteady breath.

"No. It's... Well, I. It's Sebastian."

Blaine stares at him for a minutes, blinking, before smiling half-way and looking really, really confused.

"What about Sebastian? Kurt, I swear, I don't even like him. I just-"

"No, Blaine, god! I cheated on you with Sebastian. Okay? There, I said it."

"This isn't funny," Blaine says, and Kurt wants to fall to his knees and scream at the sky as dramatically as he can manage.

"No, I don't suppose it is."

Kurt wrings his fingers together as Blaine soaks it all in and he's thrown off guard when Blaine suddenly gets off the bed and comes to stand in front of him. Kurt avoids eye-contact but Blaine follows his movements and forces Kurt to look at him. Kurt had expected sulky, puppy Blaine from Chandler's case. He has expected Blaine to cry, maybe yell, but Blaine is silent and his jaw is clenching in what is unquestionably rage. Kurt takes a step back, but Blaine follows.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says as sincerely as he can and Blaine laughs humorlessly.

"Was it some sort of jealousy thing, Kurt?"

"No," Kurt says quickly, because it was more of a self-hatred thing, more of a 'Sebastian is really, really attractive' kind of thing. It had nothing to do with Blaine, and maybe that's the worst part. Kurt wants to tell Blaine that he's in love with Sebastian, that if Blaine wants to punish him, he has to look no further. But, the words get stuck in his throat and Blaine is already climbing up the stairs.

 

 

Breaking it off with Sebastian, for some reason, is infinitely more terrifying than admitting he cheated to Blaine. Kurt supposes Sebastian won't take it as hard as Blaine did, but he's still nervous, hands wrung together and knees wobbly. He knocks on Sebastian's door and is greeted by a wide grin and bright green eyes. Kurt wishes his heart wouldn't flutter, wouldn't constrict painfully, at the mere sight of him.

"Hello," Sebastian says, confident as ever, and gestures for Kurt to step inside with exaggerated flourish.

"Hi," Kurt croaks out and Sebastian's grin immediately falls.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt fiddles with the sleeve of his shirt and sighs before saying, "I broke it off with Blaine, told him about us."

Sebastian takes a few seconds to react, but his grin picks back up and he slips easily into his usual smarmy self.

"I don't want to keep lying to anyone, so I... Well, I'm calling it quits. This thing between us, I want it to end."

"Um, okay, why?" Sebastian looks confused, edging on angry, and Kurt wants to melt right into the floor.

"Because we started off as a secret and ended up this sordid affair that ended up hurting Blaine and demeaning me in front of my friends and it certainly didn't do you any favors. It makes sense to end it. I'm sure the thrill has subsided for you and it would only-"

Kurt feels hands grip his shoulder and he looks up at Sebastian questioningly for half a second before he's yanked into a bruising kiss. He reacts instinctively, stretches up to his tip toes and tries to put his whole heart into just one kiss. And, then everything catches up and he's struck stupid, because Sebastian doesn't want it to end.

Sebastian doesn't want it to end.

He starts to grin into the kiss, but Sebastian use the brief second to mutter, "One last fuck, then," between their mouths. Kurt pulls away and Sebastian follows him, taking his chin between a thumb and a finger and pulling him close by the waist. He wants to resists, but Sebastian is dragging nails up his spin and nearly pushing him toward the bed. After a blur of gasps and shoves, Kurt finds himself on his back with a Sebastian that won't meet his eyes.

"Stop," he says and it comes out weak, too soft to mean anything, too easily breaking against a repressed sob. So, he tries again, and Sebastian moves off of him so fast his head spins. He watches with a ache in his chest as Sebastian sits on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Kurt wants to wrap himself around his back, kiss his neck, and say, sorry, sorry, sorry, until his throat bleeds.

Sebastian rubs his hands down his face and Kurt watches his shoulders tense up, knows that means Sebastian is building up walls too high for Kurt to reach.

"Get out."

Kurt doesn't move for a second and that seems to spin Sebastian out into a rage because he gets up roaring, "Get out!" and yanking Kurt across the bed by the collar of his shirt. He doesn't let Kurt fully get to his feet and all but drags Kurt to the door, shoving him roughly against the wood. Kurt's shoulder throbs with pain, but he's paralyzed, staring at Sebastian with wide, wide eyes. Sebastian is panting, hands fisted at his sides and chest heaving, and he looks two seconds away from crying. Or breaking something.

"Sebastian," Kurt says, soft and unsure.

Sebastian makes a wounded noise that makes Kurt want to curl up on the floor and he would but Sebastian is striding up, grabbing his elbow painfully, and yanking him away from the door only to shove him through once he gets it open. Kurt begins to say his name again but it's cut off by the door slamming in his face. And, out in that hallway with his shirt still hitched up on one side, Kurt cries.

 

 

He tells his dad everything the second he gets home and breaks down when his dad simply offers to hold him. He lets his dad rock him back and forth and promises he won't ever, ever lie again. Which might be a lie in itself, but fuck if Kurt isn't going to try his very best to make his father proud.

 

 

Blaine doesn't answer his texts and calls for ten days, and then suddenly asks him to come to Lima Bean. Kurt is terrified that Blaine is going to sing 'Before You Cheat' to him in public, and even though he'd very much deserve it, Kurt would rather not face that sort of judgment again. Still, he decides to show up and it's just Blaine at their usual table looking sullen and tired. For some reason, Kurt would rather brave public humiliation.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine says softly, face expressionless and fingers white around his coffee cup. Kurt waves awkwardly and sits down across from him. Blaine has a cup there ready for Kurt and he doesn't have to look to know it's his usual order.

Under the Milky Way by Starflyer 59 is playing at a unfortunately high volume and Kurt wants to shiver at how the music perfectly surrounds them, cuts their throats clean through.

"I shouldn't have walked away that day, I'm sorry," Blaine begins and Kurt sighs.

"It's not your fault, Blaine."

"I should have let you explain," Blaine insists.

"There was nothing else for me to say, anyway. I just would have liked to know there was a possibility for us being friends someday. Whenever you're ready. If you ever would be."

Blaine's fingers tighten around his cup and he works his jaw like he's pissed but his voice comes out calm enough when he says, "Of course I want us to be friends. It's going to take some time, but yes."

Kurt smiles and Blaine mirrors it.

_wish I knew what you were looking for,_ _might have known what you would find_

They stop smiling at the same time and Blaine leaves first after making a half-hearted excuse. Kurt spends an hour at the table, thumbing at the wood and sipping cold coffee.

 

 

He ends up at Santana's house again about a week before he's due in New York. He braids her hair (she bitches about it the whole time), lets her paint his toenails (she's sort of super scary), and listens intently when she tells him all about the first time she saw Brittany (so, maybe Kurt cries a little, whatever). He thinks out of all of Lima, Ohio, he'll miss her the most after his dad. He refuses to place Sebastian on that list, thanks.

"Love you," he whispers at the end of the night, plays along when she shoves at him, and pretends not to see when she tears up.

 

 

Sebastian, the snarky imbecile, shows up at the airport with a bag in his hand and a harried look on his face. He spots Kurt ten seconds after Kurt spots him and sort of runs toward him. Like something right out of a romantic movie. Except Kurt has no clue what's happening. Sebastian stops in front him, dropping his bag and stooping down with his hands on his knees as he heaves in oxygen, and Kurt is left to awkwardly stare back at the people looking at them weird.

"Sweet God, I thought your plane left," Sebastian finally rasps out and Kurt frowns.

"I have forty minutes."

Sebastian sort of seems to want to cry about that information, so Kurt presses on with, "What are you doing here?"

"Turns out I'm going to New York, too," he says and Kurt thinks this might be the first time he's seen Sebastian blush.

"You were dead set on California. You hate snow. You don't even like-"

He's cut off by Sebastian's very talented tongue and that's just fine by him.

 

 

Sebastian doesn't say I love you until they've been dating for a year and Kurt has moved into his apartment. And, it's just like him to do it while Kurt's chopping up onions for the stir-fry Sebastian is making. Kurt gasps a little (okay, a lot), nearly cuts his finger off, and looks up at Sebastian with onion-induced tears.

"Are you joking?"

"No," Sebastian says, shrugging like the utter asshole he is, "Just... You looked really cute with your sniffling and your dumb fucking apron. Whatever, shut up."

Kurt drops the knife on the cutting board and goes around the counter to kiss Sebastian square on the mouth. Sebastian wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, tips back so only Kurt's toes are touching the ground, and-

"Ow!"

"Sorry," Kurt says, placing a soothing kiss on the skin he just bit under Sebastian's ear. He's grinning and has real tears in his eyes now because Sebastian has ten million issues but for once, he's actually doing something about it and Kurt sort of wants to pass out.

"You don't sound sorry," Sebastian teases, slipping a hand down to palm Kurt's ass.

"I'm not," Kurt says and pulls back to kiss Sebastian's chin.

Sebastian grins down at him and says, "Me neither."

 

 

Two weeks later, Sebastian proposes in the middle of Walmart with a ring made out of paperclips Kurt is pretty sure Sebastian tore of an unpaid box and Kurt thinks he's stuck with this idiot for the rest of his life even as he slaps the ring out of Sebastian's hand and apologizes to the frigid mother whose kid Sebastian used as distraction.

And, funny enough, Kurt couldn't be happier.

 

\---


End file.
